Generally described, healthcare organizations are required to implement event management protocols related to tracking and managing events. Often, aspects of event management protocols may be specified by various governmental or management authorities with regard to the type of information collected as part of an event or as to how event information is processed. Additionally, an organization may utilize different methodologies for analyzing event data, which may require different event data or different forms of collected event data.
Many approaches to event management relate to the individual collection and processing of event data. In some instances, a healthcare organization may be required to collect event data multiple times depending on the implementation of different event management protocols or even utilizing different analysis tools as part of the same event management protocol. Such methodologies may be inefficient and subject to data entry errors.